<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>仪式 by MargaretSchi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25179847">仪式</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MargaretSchi/pseuds/MargaretSchi'>MargaretSchi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:13:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25179847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MargaretSchi/pseuds/MargaretSchi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>蛇心馋白袍身子<br/>r18g预警<br/>有暴力、受伤描写，内脏露出，性虐待<br/>我尽量写轻一点<br/>请不要在现实生活中尝试任何一种文中描述的内容，一点都不美，真的很疼，而且人类没有无影能打</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Unukalhai/Elidibus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>仪式</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>月球基地里只剩下艾里迪布斯，他总是独自站在那儿。很久以前，还有转生种或者其他两个原种会来这里拜访他，好使得月球上稍显热闹，如今却只有一直冷清下去了。<br/>
所以这股以太的波动才令艾里迪布斯有些意外。<br/>
那是传送魔法造成的影响，白袍无影回头看去，正好瞧见了那个已经不算矮小的身影。<br/>
“你过得好吗？”无影忽然问。<br/>
来者正是蛇心，他重新将面具覆在脸上，朝艾里迪布斯行礼：“过得很好，主人，拂晓血盟的人对我也很好。”<br/>
艾里迪布斯颇为熟练地操纵着创造魔法，他不假思索地制造了两张椅子，一张桌子，一份点心，一套茶具。黑与白是它们主要的色调，这些东西的样式依旧是亚马乌罗提当年流行的款式，只是调停者刻意控制了物件的尺寸。艾里迪布斯挑了一张椅子坐下，蛇心才坐在另一张上。<br/>
男孩的外表永远固定在了他死去的那一刻，但艾里迪布斯甚至不需要凝视他的灵魂，就能轻易察觉到他精神上的成长。蛇心举手投足间已然稳重不少，可青涩的面庞仍叫嚣着提醒别人，别忘记你面前的家伙还是少年郎。蛇心熟练地挑了一块饼干放进嘴里，语气里带着欣喜：“我很怀念您造的点心，它们的味道独一无二。”<br/>
“你回来做什么？”哪怕用点心和茶水招待了这个自己救下的第十三世界光之战士，艾里迪布斯的语气依然冷漠。他一向如此。若非为达成某种目进行的欺骗，艾里迪布斯从不对人亲切。他所思虑的一切都被隐藏，即便那张红色面具宛若笑脸，他的唇角也永远只在需要时勾起。<br/>
蛇心习惯他的行事方式，故而毫不介意：“我还没有自来熟到把石之家当真正的家。”<br/>
艾里迪布斯点点头，用创造魔法造出另一篮饼干，还给杯子里添了茶。尽管艾里迪布斯已经通过于里昂热让蛇心和光之战士有所接触，代表这颗名为蛇心的“棋子”已经在全盘计划之中落地生根，但调停者全然不介意这个小残次品再见一面。如果艾里迪布斯仍然能够监控他的状况，对将来计划的开展也是极为有利的。于是白袍无影看似随口问了一句：“你接下来有什么打算？”<br/>
少年反而因为这句话一下子恼火起来：“您为什么试探我？”<br/>
艾里迪布斯很平静：“我没有这个意思。”<br/>
“我是近几年来与您相处最久的人，我足够了解您。”蛇心皱起眉头，“不要对我撒谎，我有基本的判断能力。”<br/>
“好吧，工作习惯。”白袍无影耸了耸肩，对自己的举动毫无歉意。但他对面的孩子依旧咬着嘴唇，紧紧攥着法杖，大有一副不给他一个满意的回答，今天这事就不算完的架势。艾里迪布斯叹息一声，这个从前只想着变得更强，以此拯救世界的小家伙虽然跟在自己身旁学了几日计谋，却依旧是个照猫画虎的孩子。他何时变得如此敏锐，又如此穷追不舍了？而这一切都急剧地发生在蛇心与拂晓血盟接触之后，这帮人果然不是等闲之辈。<br/>
可是——总不能告诉他“你是我某个坑害光之战士的阴谋的一环，所以我得瞅瞅你想做什么，免得你把我的计划搞砸了”吧？艾里迪布斯思量片刻，立即给出了问题的解法，既然蛇心不会相信谎言，那把真相说得模糊些就行：“我只是纯粹在评估你想做的事会不会损害我的利益。”<br/>
“可我只是纯粹地怀念您了，主人。”蛇心低下头，双手拇指搅在一起。<br/>
“怀念什么？月球荒芜的景色？还是对你态度很差的其他无影？”提到其他无影几个字的时候，艾里迪布斯顿了顿，压低声音说完了剩下的话，“不过你现在见不到他们了，永远。”<br/>
“永远。”蛇心下意识重复了这个词。他的确不喜欢那些黑袍，其中一个叫以格约姆的，正是毁灭他家乡的罪魁祸首。除了调停者，其他无影也从不正眼看他这个“残次品”。可要说恨，在艾里迪布斯身旁耳濡目染多年的蛇心也恨不起来，成王败寇罢了，怪也只能怪他自己太弱小，无法拯救世界。<br/>
如今拉哈布雷亚和爱梅特赛尔克都不在了，艾里迪布斯失去了真正意义上的同胞。<br/>
他面前穿着白色长袍的无影，是世上最后的原种。<br/>
就好像蛇心是拯救第十三世界最后的希望那样，所以他能理解这股悲哀。走在最后的人要承担前人的希冀，要背负无数不合常理的重担，直到那些重担把这个倒霉蛋压倒在地，榨干他的精神，吸尽他的血。<br/>
艾里迪布斯……主人他将一切都隐藏得很好，那他的心会孤独吗？会冷吗？会因悲伤而躲起来哭泣吗？<br/>
可蛇心同时也是光之战士，他不可遏制地仰慕着那位拯救过世界的，原初世界的光之战士，他强大又宽厚，无惧危害世界的强者，又接纳和保护世上所有弱者。<br/>
蛇心不过是，崇拜着勇者的同时可怜着魔王的，在双方立场中间挣扎着的，区区可悲的小虾米。可勇者是必然要杀死魔王的，哪怕是舞台上不起眼的小虾米，也要在这出残酷的闹剧里做出选择——选择做勇士的追随者，或是魔王的帮凶。<br/>
蛇心抿起嘴唇，牙齿撕咬着唇上干燥的皮，像吃掉仇人那样嚼碎、吞咽下去，直至皮屑剥离殆尽，唇上渗出腥甜的鲜血。或许是从疼痛中获取了些许勇气，他终于抬起头，开口说：“我听光之战士说了第一世界的事，我很担心您会采取什么措施针对他，所以提醒他要小心您……”<br/>
“嗯。”艾里迪布斯没有惊讶，这件事似乎在他的预料之内。<br/>
蛇心愣了半晌，嘴唇嚅喏半天，才努力把声音从咽喉里抠出来：“您预料到我会跟您说这些了？您简直像是什么都知道……不，既然您是全知的，为什么还不肯放弃呢？合并世界根本就是不可能成功的，我在脑海里模拟过数千种状况，没有一个计谋能令您获得胜利。”<br/>
艾里迪布斯听了他说的，就明白了。如果按照无影的计划走，蛇心就不得不在光之战士和无影之间做出选择，可这孩子不想选。他反其道而行之，要劝其中一方放弃。<br/>
“尽管我和那些黑袍无影目的相同，但手段和计划截然不同。你甚至不了解我到底想做什么，就来劝我放弃？”调停者低头看向脚下的月球，这颗已经裹满了厚重尘埃的行星曾经名为佐迪亚克，是成千上万同胞牺牲了自己的生命打造而出的对末日“神灵”。如果就此放弃，这些仍有可能脱离佐迪亚克桎梏的生命就真的死去了，而他就是亲手杀害数万同胞的凶手，他将亲手毁去重建亚马乌罗提的希望。<br/>
试问有哪个古代人胆敢背负如此重罪，更何况他还是十四人委员会之一，调停者艾里迪布斯席。<br/>
“哪怕倾尽我万年的智慧，也要在渺茫和不可能里挣扎着凿出一个奇迹。”白袍无影说得很平静，很理所当然。<br/>
“这根本是沉重且虚无的枷锁！最终放下执念，走向和解不也很美好么？你们之间根本没有战斗的必要。”蛇心抬起头来，声音大了好几倍。<br/>
“哦？那个光之战士把他如何杀死爱梅特赛尔克的事也告诉你了？他明知道你的主人是我，真残忍。”艾里迪布斯站起身，嘴角竟然不合时宜地竖起一抹微笑，步步朝蛇心紧逼，“哈迪斯确实完美地扮演了那个人的挚友……或者是恋人？我没八卦过他们的关系。但他同时也是一个不负责的同僚。还有七个世界仍未合并，可他却丢下我一个人，丢下数万等待复活的同胞。站在我的立场上看，这等同于亲手杀死同胞，等同于叛逃。而这就是你眼中的完美结局？”<br/>
蛇心微微张嘴，似乎是没想到艾里迪布斯的措辞会忽然变得如此咄咄逼人。他几乎不敢看艾里迪布斯红色面具上刻意为双眼留出的洞孔，仿佛那是要吃尽人心的黑色深渊。只是为了维持自己的气势一样，蛇心开口，问着跟目的毫不相关的话：“那你恨他吗？”<br/>
艾里迪布斯立即恢复了往日的平淡：“不。我批评他，只是因为他在工作上失职。”<br/>
“主人，你的工作和私人感情总是泾渭分明。”蛇心叹了一口气。当艾里迪布斯的笑容消失，他这才意识到，刚才调停者只是用了几个稍显严厉的词汇，就将他逼得慌乱起来。寄希望于白无影放弃合并世界的计划未免太过天真，他这个说客也远远不够格。<br/>
无影转身收拾桌上的茶水与点心，头也不回：“不然我也不会当选艾里迪布斯席。”<br/>
蛇心有些呆呆地望着艾里迪布斯的背影，脸色阴晴不定，似乎脑海里有几个念头在交战。最终，他还是喊了一声：“主人。”<br/>
“还有什……”艾里迪布斯转过身，迎面而来的却是一包纯度极高的白圣石粉末。<br/>
那些粉末一接触到无影的以太，立即亮起，将周围的以太全数固定。哪怕强大如原生种，在猝不及防之下也会中招。<br/>
“这点剂量拖不了我太久。”艾里迪布斯刚打算凝聚以太，强行冲破白圣石粉末所带来的束缚，不料他话音刚落，一柄咒杖直接贯穿了他的胸口，将无影死死钉在他用创造魔法制造出的桌上。<br/>
那杖的威力极大，无影附身的这具肉体的肋骨都被折断，然后杖尖钉入桌中。心脏正好被串在杖上，心房内的血液就顺着咒杖逆流而上，点亮杖身繁杂的花纹。趁这具肉身因疼痛而休克时，蛇心将他的双手叠在一起，举过头顶，再用一把白骨匕首钉透了无影的两个手腕。<br/>
剧痛再次唤醒了昏迷的人类身躯，无影的脊背向上弓起，拼命挣扎。可白圣石粉末令他无法传送，咒具和匕首令他无法移动。仅仅是疏忽了一瞬间，原种无影就如同待宰羔羊般，只能束手待毙。<br/>
“干的不错。”原种无影的灵魂颤动，说着古代人的语言。他用以太控制着这具肉身，不让身体因生理上的痛苦引出濒死的惨叫，那太吵了。艾里迪布斯对这等程度的伤害是无动于衷的，不过身体受损而已，只要摆脱了这些白圣石的粉末，换一具即可。<br/>
“我不愿意您就此死去，也不愿意光之战士的手上沾染您的鲜血。如果您仍不打算放弃这注定徒劳的事业，我只能暂且与您为敌。”蛇心踩上艾里迪布斯的腹腔，抓住那浑身漆黑的不祥咒具。他咒杖的尖端在心脏上刻下与妖异签订契约的咒文——这是光之战士出征玛哈之后，蛇心从他带回来的战利品上偷学到的。哪怕没有导师，出身第十三世界的他自学这些东西可谓水到渠成。在他的世界尚未毁灭时，他日夜都在为了拯救世界而研究妖异，如今这些用血泪换来的知识恰好派上了用场。<br/>
妖异的状况与无影不灭的以太有某种相似之处，只要刻上咒印，签订契约，哪怕是无影也会被掣肘几分吧。<br/>
当然，如果不让被契约的灵魂屈服，那契约也不会如此简单就成立。蛇心咬咬牙，将第十三世界所研发的，能让人体内的暗之以太平静下来的咒术施加在无影的灵魂之上。几乎在咒语完成的瞬间，艾里迪布斯就感受到彻骨的疼痛从肉身传导至灵魂，原本快要被白袍无影切断的联系在法术的作用下重新同调。<br/>
蛇心用一把小刀切破无影的白色长袍，露出一截略显消瘦的白皙胸膛。此刻，那具肉身正因疼痛而微微颤抖，蛇心刺破手指，划过肌肉，留下一根深红色的起伏曲线。手指抚摸之处，法术与心脏处的咒具互相牵连，仿佛裁缝的细线，将肉身和灵魂缝合，好让无影再无逃跑的机会。灵魂因承受着魔法的刺痛而战栗，肌肉随即变得紧张，汗毛倒竖而起。胸口的起伏与急促呼吸声互相应和，颤音宛如呻吟。冷汗不受控制地渗出，与血混作一处。<br/>
“您在兴奋？”蛇心左手环抱艾里迪布斯的腰肢，右手的小刀从双腿中央处切出一条缝隙，从中露出无影的性器。蛇心的手指摩挲那根人类雄性特有器官，指尖轻柔地在尖端上来回画圈。<br/>
“没有……而且我希望你可以有点常识。”无影朝那根深入心脏的咒具努嘴，意思是在如此糟糕的情况下，不会有人兴奋得起来。已经缝合的灵肉使他不得不利用喉舌发声，疼痛令他的嘴唇颤抖，可他仍旧意志坚定。<br/>
“抱歉，那大概是我过于兴奋了。”蛇心侧过脑袋，亲吻他的唇角。这时，艾里迪布斯才发现蛇心的性器已经抵在自己的后穴口，人类不上不下的体温让无影感到不快，可他无力阻止。蛇心唤出以太凝聚的铐链，将无影双腿高高架起，右手掰开穴口，直接挤入其中。<br/>
生涩凝滞的感觉从身体深处传来，艾里迪布斯有些惊讶，与旁人身体组织的粗暴摩擦竟然能使神经感受到了超乎寻常的疼痛。人和人过于贴近就会伤害彼此，不管是精神上还是物理上。<br/>
无影极力控制着这具身躯，让后穴的肌肉尽量放松一些。过于紧张的括约肌会咬紧蛇心的性器，阻碍他的前进，于是疼痛就会在这场拉锯战中一点点蚕食无影的理性，向咒杖和身体上镌刻的契约屈服。他艰难地调遣着体内尚未被白圣石固定住的以太，可就连那些以太也会被雏形已成的契约吸取。蛇心的魔法构架得精妙而全面，几乎考虑到无影的所有逃跑方法。艾里迪布斯已经开始对自己教会这个孩子太多关于无影的知识而感到后悔。<br/>
后穴的疼痛在肠道被侵犯得鲜血淋漓之后略有好转，腻滑而腥甜的血是最合适的润滑剂，蛇心的性器顺着肠道逆行而上，直至整根没入其中，然后抽出大半，再狠狠插入。艾里迪布斯的脊背反弓而起，从交媾处传来的剧烈疼痛几乎让这具身躯的思维断片，眼中光影变得零碎，脑海里涌现出与此刻场景毫不相干的幻听。冷汗大滴大滴流淌下来，跟已经是血色的长袍乱七八糟搅在一起，粘腻腥臭得像怪物的尸骸。<br/>
疼痛在适应之后有些消退了，性器摩擦过的地方先是疼，在疼痛消散过后的数秒内出现了痒意，接着涌起性欲。艾里迪布斯的神色终于缓和了少许，被钉死的双手互相紧扣，腰肢为了减少摩擦而配合着蛇心的频率微微扭动。<br/>
不知是不是他这幅任人宰割的落魄的模样激起了蛇心的欲望，那孩子的动作变得比刚才还要肆意妄为。疼痛的范围不断扩大，整个下半身最后都不得不为了迎合他的玩耍而酸麻。艾里迪布斯已经无法准确地感受时间的流动了，他觉得这种羞辱式的侵犯持续了很长一段时间，最终才在人类的精液灌满穴口的情况下结束。他实在无法感受到太多快感，只觉得熬过了一次无可比拟的地狱试炼。<br/>
但一切好像远远没有结束。蛇心一只手摁住那剧烈起伏的胸膛，此刻已经是冰凉一片的手掌将弓起的脊背摁回桌上，待到急促的呼吸稍稍停歇，他的另一只手紧握刀柄，从小腹处逆向剖开了调停者的整个腹腔。<br/>
蛇心对此十分生疏，因此，开膛皮肚的过程很漫长。到了后期，刀甚至已经被干涸的血块包裹，变得不再锋利。整个过程里，艾里迪布斯不停挣扎，然后被蛇心用咒具和下身给予了的更多疼痛。疼痛到了极致，身体就主动开启自我保护机能，感觉器官被麻痹，大量的疼痛信号无法被传达，反而换得片刻的宁静。于是蛇心就趁机继续自己的作业。<br/>
艾里迪布斯耳旁只有刀与肉体组织碰撞的细微声音，淅哗淅哗，像眼瞳发亮的黑猫群轻轻啃噬死骸。刀刃早已被血液暖得发烫，与体温融在一处，无法通过触觉追踪它的去处。一切都融化了，世界，夜空，面前的孩子，身下的桌子，全部化为朦胧。恍惚的精神里衍生出幻觉，这大脑制造出的死前安慰剂如琉璃花一样美丽。只可惜原生种的灵魂强行维持着身躯的活性，于是这份濒死的感觉被拉长，花朵在身体因察觉到痛苦而挣扎时碎裂，又在下一次濒死时重新盛放。<br/>
他看见那孩子扯出肠道，盘绕在这具早就算死尸的躯体周围。血液几乎已经全部流出体外，无尽的冰冷让艾里迪布斯愈发地想要休眠。可惜咒杖依旧控制着他，强迫他维持这具身躯“活着”的状态。<br/>
蛇心的手指抹开鲜血和柔软的白色脂肪，粘合着血管与组织的器官就这样被蛇心捧在手心，被玩弄一般写下了咒文。然后第十三世界的勇者用他的舌尖和乳齿亲吻每一个器脏，以此注入以太，然后这些加工完毕的内脏就被随手放下……反正不是摆回原来的位置。<br/>
不知何时，疼痛已经消失了，因它像蝰蛇的毒液一样遍布神经与血液。思维与逻辑被破坏，大脑因苦难而休歇，所以无处不在即是不在，即是无形。<br/>
咒杖上的咒文开始亮得令人生厌，就像夜莺心脏上盛开的玫瑰，可艾里迪布斯的喉舌早已无力喊叫，无法为这场血腥的飨宴献上撕心裂肺的哀叹之歌。<br/>
“很好，很好……在疼痛之下屈服吧，这样今后都不再有地狱了……”<br/>
无影好像听见了雀鸟的啼鸣，那带着喜悦的雏鸟之声清脆悦耳……不，不是，那是恶魔的低语，是绝不能答应的诱惑。可那是什么呢，语言之中表述的到底是什么意思，隐藏的是什么心思？艾里迪布斯明明精于此道，可为什么此刻却如此迷茫无知？<br/>
“只要点头就好了。”蛇心趴在那堆几乎被玩弄得破烂的器官上，沾满温热鲜血的双手捧住艾里迪布斯的脸颊，然后热切地将他亲吻，“你会爱我如我爱你一般，尊敬我如我尊敬你一般。”<br/>
他在说什么？这句话是什么意思？<br/>
大脑在无影的命令下开始运转，可它迟缓得像是随时要报废的老旧拖拉机。唯有这股不是疼痛的温暖进入口腔的感觉很好。如果点头就能得到如此柔软的甜蜜，那为何不在祂的面前俯首？他已受够了疼痛与虐待。<br/>
于是他点了头。<br/>
咒杖在此刻砰然炸裂，化作咒纹般的东西爬上身躯。“钉子”一样碍事的东西消失，白圣石的粉末自然不成威胁。几乎在顷刻间，艾里迪布斯身上的伤疤疯狂愈合起来。调停者此刻正身处月球，没有被禁锢的他能够直接借调佐迪亚克的力量。两人被暗之以太分开，无影重新站起，身上立即由以太编织出的洁净白色长袍。<br/>
蛇心朝他伸出双手，做出拥抱的手势。艾里迪布斯便单膝跪地，双手搂过蛇心的面庞，再低头与他亲吻。这个吻是如此火热而绵长。两条舌头互相缠绕，在津液的帮助下，舌苔的摩擦只会带来撩拨的轻痒。他们紧紧相拥，似乎此刻唯有爱与欲在两人之间纵横，灵与肉在跳一曲索求和给予的双人舞，仿佛快感要伴着魂魄飞向蜜与奶的应许之地。<br/>
契约成立。<br/>
于是蛇心取下无影的红面具，下面是一张清秀却扭曲的惨白脸庞。艾里迪布斯无法拒绝蛇心的举动，只能用那双几乎失去了颜色的眼珠注视蛇心的面具，然后透过面具看到了那双紫色眼眸。这个少年捏住无影的下巴，强迫调停者抬头注视自己。他的食指在艾里迪布斯的颔下来回摩挲，直至心满意足，才轻声说：“现在，我是您的主人了。”<br/>
“我接受我的战败。”一旦身体被修补完毕，艾里迪布斯又恢复了之前的模样。他迅速理解了在他因疼痛失去思考能力时发生了什么，然后迅速接受了一切。<br/>
“您大可以多表现出一些惊讶或者不甘心……我一直很担心您太过于压抑自己。”蛇心小心翼翼地抚摸他的脸庞，像在抚摸白瓷瓶的边壁。<br/>
“你该担心的不是这个。你的灵魂会被时光磨损，终有一日消耗殆尽。到那时，我仍会回到此处，完成同胞的夙愿。”无影替他整理好衣袍，用以太将斑驳衣物上的血迹一点点洗去。<br/>
这句话让蛇心看上去更难过，可是片刻过后，他不知为何又变得更高兴了：“您身上的意志多么坚定啊。可露儿曾说，我渴望挑战真正的英雄，试探自己的力量。她说得没错。只是我所憧憬的英雄并非什么拯救了世界的光之战士，哪怕他不可思议的强大和乐于助人的心灵确实高贵如圣人。可我所憧憬的英雄是您，主人。您身为无影，独自面对世界毁灭的绝望，承受永远的孤独，背负愧疚和罪恶，却依旧能够鼓起勇气前行的身姿，确实是支撑我走到现在的灯塔。多么耀眼，哪怕沦落至此，您的意志至今熠熠生辉。”<br/>
“我不止一次梦见我依旧身处妖异横行的第十三世界，弱小的我躲在废墟之下苟延残喘，大口呼吸着充斥了绝望与痛苦的空气，饮鸩止渴般用这些气体抚慰我的心肺。无论我如何哭泣也不会有人来救我，因我就是最后的救世主；无论我如何努力也无法比妖异更加强大，因我尚且年幼。而您拯救了我，将我从那一团乱七八糟的黑暗之中拯救了。您能理解这对我来说意味着什么吗？”<br/>
面对蛇心炽烈的演说，艾里迪布斯只是淡然道：“我的同事毁灭了你的世界，你该恨我。”<br/>
“……我不知道。”被白色面具遮掩的脸自然看不见表情，但突兀的停滞和忽然小下去的声音已经足以让艾里迪布斯判断蛇心的心理状态。<br/>
“你应该想好再行动。”调停者说。<br/>
“不，不，我是已经想好了的！既然您觉得工作和私人情感可以分开，那我的宿命和情感也应当分开。”蛇心拽着艾里迪布斯的领口，像攥紧一个只属于他自己的大号布偶，“我不知道我还能为这个世界做什么，可我清楚我现在迫切地需要被爱，可只有您能满足我。”<br/>
艾里迪布斯叹了口气，闭上眼睛：“那么请允许我再度亲吻你。”<br/>
“我允许……但是，别让其他转生种看到。”<br/>
于是月球上扬起一阵暗之以太的风暴，接着两人的身影就此消失。不过驯服了怪物的人类一定得到了一个来自怪物的吻。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>